


Kosh's assassination

by RichardJohnson



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardJohnson/pseuds/RichardJohnson
Summary: This is a sad ending, turn away if you don't want to hear it…but remember one thing. He was scared but he didn't run. Certain death was coming and he turned to face it.





	Kosh's assassination

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome

Morden hacked the lock and the door opened. Kosh turned to see the human enter…then the 3 Shadows emerged from their hyperspace shift and charged him.  
"John, jonnie?" said Kosh.  
"Dad?" said Sheridan.  
"I don't have much time son."  
The second Shadow scraped his shoulder guard. He activated his personal shield and threw his attacker against the wall then launched his lightning at the other two. Morden remained still, the thrall obedient even against his self preservation.  
"I want you to know, your right, I didn't want to admit that it. Pride I guess. You get to my age you get set in your ways. It had to be done, don't blame yourself for what happened later" said Kosh.  
The first two shielding the third Shadow so it could dash at speed, riping through his personal shield and punctured his helmet, lifting it back. The ethereal Vorlon poured out of the encounter suit, thrashing at the Shadows.  
"Dad are you…alright?" said Sheridan.  
"Its too late for me, I'm sorry for what I did before. I knew what was ahead, I guess…I guess I was afraid. When you live as long as I have you kind of get used to it."  
The immaterial form of free floating bioelectricity would be ephemereal to all other life but the Shadows tore at it as if it was flesh and blood. Kosh coiled around his first attacker and crushed its bones. His third attacker gouged a chunk from his side.  
"Uh! I wish I could've done more for you. Uh! There's so much I should've said. Now its too late. You're right! Its time you begin fighting this war your way" said Kosh.  
Slamming the corpse into his third attacker Kosh leapt back as the second aimed for his eyes. Slamming it with his tail against the wall, the third threw its dead comrade at him forcing him to leap into the corner.  
"Got to go now john".  
"No, no don't…leave" said Sheridan.  
"Its alright son. See, as long as your here I'll always be here."  
The third attacker leapt at his eyes and buried its claws arms depth into his mass, the hyperspace phased flesh broke the energy that kept his bioelectrical mass physical releasing it along the length of the station. Morden's shadow was burned behind him into the wall.  
Sheridan woke crying out, "Kosh, kosh!"


End file.
